Cogita Mori
by SnappingTurtles
Summary: It has been like this since the dawn of time. White vs. Black. Light vs. Dark. Good vs. Evil. But what would happen, if the Light side, had a dark Lord of their own? NonBwl! Necromancer!Harry Alive Lily&James. AU
1. Book 0-Genesis

**DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

 _ **Cogita Mori (Remember Death)**_

 _ **Book 0: Childhood**_

 _ **Chapter 01 - Genesis**_

 **-** _ **In the end, Death claims us all!**_

 **** Hog's Head, 1980 ****

It was an unusual cold and wet night. The winter had yet to come, but on the shores of December, the icy wind and freezing rain seemed undisturbed by the date. Inside the Hog's Head, however, a fire burned low and cold, setting a chill over the room. Behind the counter, a tall and thin man with a long, stringy grey beard polished the empty glasses with a rag he had found lying around.

His tired eyes looked around the dirty room. Empty. Perhaps he should be worried since the place he ran was an inn, and emptiness was a rather worrisome thought. Breaking himself from his thoughts he turned around and picked a random bottle from the shelves. Without a moment's hesitation he popped the cork and poured a generous amount on the glass he had so vigorously polished.

He drank it in one go. The usual burning sensation that the drink was known to carry seemed to have been diluted through the time. He was about to pour another when the old, cranky door of his establishment opened to reveal another man, one whose beard was just as long and just as grey.

"Oh, it's you." The barman commented rudely.

"Aberforth. Always nice to see you again."

"Albus." He replied gruffly, corking the bottle and placing it back on the shelf. "What brings you to this shithole?"

"A meeting." Albus replied easily enough, settling down in one of the corners of the room. The shadows draped over his face, showing only his unusual bright blue eyes. "An applicant for the post of Divination – "

"Ah! Divination? What a pile of dung." Aberforth said sharply, getting a frown from Albus.

"You never held interest in the most…obscure branches of magic." Albus commented sadly getting a snort from his younger brother.

"Obscure my ass." Aberforth replied colorfully, and was about to add a few more adjectives to liven his opinion on the subject, when the fireplace flared a bright green and a woman stepped into the room, unmarred by the green fire.

"Miss Trelawney, I presume?" Albus asked, getting up from his seat and approaching the woman. She was gaunt, thin, draped in gauzy shawls with shinning sequins and glittering beads that threatened to crush under the ridiculous amount. Thick glasses framed her face, greatly magnifying her eyes.

"Sibyl, please." She replied warmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor Dumbledore."

"The pleasure is mine." Albus replied kindly. "Let's us seat and discuss your application."

"Of course." Sybill replied, following his lead into a brightly lit table as opposed to this previous spot on the dark corner.

"Now…" Albus began, crossing his hands together and peering intently at the woman. "I confess myself surprised by your application. As you know divination is a rare form of magic and I'm afraid it no longer holds the same appeal to the masses. Fewer and fewer students choose to follow this elective."

"It is truly unfortunate that such mystical art is diming. But fear not, headmaster, the sight will find a way. If not through me then through whoever it chooses." Sybill replied cynically.

"And do you possess the sight, Miss Tre-Sibyll?" Albus amended.

"Of course. As the great-great-granddaughter of Cassandra, I do indeed possess the inner-eye. My family was always blessed with the ability to see the beyond." Sibyll answered truthfully.

"Indeed." Albus replied neutrally. "I'm afraid divination is a field that eludes even this old wizard."

"I – " Albus attention was suddenly broken from the woman by the loud bang of the inn's door. It appeared his brother had left the room. His focus returned on Trelawney, only to see her in some trance, her eyes turning into a misty white. She took a deep, and somewhat forced breath, and spoke in a raspy voice.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU RASCAL!" Albus disregarded his brother's loud screams as he focused solely on the woman in front of him.

" _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

She finished, blinking very rapidly and taking several coughs to clear her throat. "Where was I? Oh yes! It is indeed true that the field of divination is only suited for those blessed with the inner eye, but – "

"I'm afraid that I will have to cut this short, Miss Trelawney." Albus said, standing abruptly. Sibyl followed his movement. "However, it is with great pleasure that I offer you the post of professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft."

"Oh…" Sibyll was momentarily shocked by the sudden decision. "Of course. Thank you, Headmaster."

"I'm truly sorry for cutting this short but I'm afraid I must hurry." Albus replied shamefully. "I will schedule a proper meeting to finalize all the paperwork."

"Thank you again, headmaster." Sibyll said, biding Dumbledore farewell as they split apart. She was shocked to see Dumbledore exit the old inn in the blink on an eye. The old wizard was surprisingly limber for someone of his age.

Trelawney turned to leave. She approached the fireplace but was unable to locate the floo powder. Luckily enough, Aberforth, who had just come back inside, seemed to notice her troubles and approached her.

"Here." Aberforth said, handing her the pot filled to the brim with dry, grey powder. She reached for the pot and froze for the second time in the evening. The pot slipped between their hands and shattered into the wooden floor.

"Miss!" Aberforth shouted in alarm, noticing that the woman began to spasm in his arms. Her hands wrapped around his rags, her bony fingers grasping Aberforth's arms with strength that seemed out of this world. The glasses slipped from her face, revealing piercing white eyes that sent a shiver up his spine.

She took several quick breaths, as if she had been without air for minutes and then she spoke with a voice so raspy, so rough and harsh, that Aberforth felt like she was going to kill herself because of it.

" _T-the true dark lord approaches…"_

Sibyll took a large breath and shuddered before continuing.

" _Born from shadow and death…_ "

The lights of the inn flickered.

" _Born as the Seventh Month Dies…_ "

Her grip tightened around Aberforth and her body shook.

" _He will have terrible power You Know Who Knows Not..."_

Aberforth felt a chill crawl up his spine.

" _And none can stand against him…for he is one with Death itself…"_

The flickering lights stopped and her grip loosened ever so slightly. Her raspy voice calmed down and the remaining words came out as nothing more than mumbles.

" _He comes… as both a God of Creation to calm the world…and a Destroyer, to reduce everything into nothing…"_

The woman went completely still and a for a moment Aberforth thought the woman had perished. Without a second's thought he gently lowered her on the floor and scooped up a handful of floo powder and throwing it at the fireplace.

"ST MUNGO'S!" Aberforth shouted at the floo and was moments later that several healers stepped into the Hog's Head and took Trelawney to the hospital.

He shook his head and returned to the counter. He picked up the same crappy bottle and removed the cork. This time he did not pour it into the glass but simply drank directly down from the bottle. He didn't know what he witnessed today.

He had heard of prophecies, of course. But he was always skeptical.

The raspy voice.

The white eyes.

The _power_ behind her words.

Even as he thought about it the lights flickered once more.

He took another swig. Whatever happened today…it had made a believer out of him.

 **** A few months later - July 31th ****

Dumbledore was pacing calmly outside of Lily's room in Godric's Hollow. However calm he may have looked on the outside, there was much anxiety and apprehension inside his mind. Thoughts about the Voldemort, the prophecy and to whom it may apply were a constant.

 _Born as the seventh month dies_

Albus's eyes drifted to the enchanted clock hanging in the living room. Only two hours left on July and part of him desperately hoped that Lily didn't give birth before it. Prophecies were historically cryptic and usually applied to multiple people. If Lily held on for two more hours, then young Neville would be the messiah the magical world needed.

"Stop pacing, Albus! You're making me more nervous than I need to be."

Albus's attention shifted to one Sirius Black sitting in the couch. He was unconsciously biting his nails while his right leg seemed restless. He kept stealing quick glances at the door, hoping for it to open and break him from this state.

"Relax, Sirius. Lily is in good hands." Albus replied calmly and stopped pacing to ease Sirius' worries. Just behind the door, were three people. And if he was to guess there would one nervous James, one fussing Poppy and last but not least, one mother in pain.

"Come on, Lily, push!"

"I AM PUSHING!"

Albus couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at her fiery temper. There was no doubt that she was in pain, but Madam Pomfrey was a very competent nurse. There was no doubt in his mind that Lily was in capable hands. All he could do was wait, and hope for the best.

His eyes trailed once more to the magical clock. One hour remaining. For a moment Albus's mind was filled with hope only for it to be utterly crushed when a cry filled the room. Albus sighed and even though his hopes were crushed, he couldn't help but to let out a small smile. James and Lily were among his favorites in Hogwarts.

Happy as he may have been, he was completely unprepared when the baby cried one more time. But this time, a wave of magic washed over Albus and Sirius, a wave powerful enough to make the furniture rattle ever so slightly. The clock that dangled from the wall detached and shattered on the floor.

Sirius stopped twitching and locked eyes with Albus in disbelief. A silent message seemed to cross their minds as both got up and rushed into the room. They barged in, completely disregarding the privacy of the couple.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sirius barked immediately.

"Merlin's beard!" Poppy whispered in shock, cradling the new born in her arms before handing him to James. "That was accidental magic."

"L-let me see him. James, let me-" Lily panted, her sweaty, bright red hair clinging to her face. James smiled softly before handing her their first born. "Look at him." Lily whispered and watched as the baby calmed down in her arms. He yawned cutely before slowly opening his eyes to reveal a bright green color. *1

"He has your eyes." James said, bending down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Come on, Lily, push!" Pomfrey said, completely ignoring the fact they had an audience. It was mere minutes later when a second cry filled the room and Lily let out a breath of relief.

"Have you thought about names?" Pomfrey asked, casting a couple of charms on Lily to ease the pain and soreness from birth. She then turned and quickly cast a few more charms on the newborns. Simple charms, really. To keep them warm. To clean the mess of childbirth.

"Harrison James Potter. Harry for short." Lily said, happily humming towards the baby in her arms.

"And the girl?" Sirius asked, looking at both babies with a longing look.

"Katherine Lily Potter." James replied, look at the little girl that shared the same bright green eyes and red hair as her mother.

While everyone chatted and mostly gushed about the newborns, Albus was the only one surprisingly silent. He stood in absolute silence watching both babies.

Harry, Katie and Neville.

One of them would be the chosen one. Now which one, Albus didn't know. His eyes shifted to young Harry in interest.

He had never heard of babies having accidental magic when they were born. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't entirely implausible. Albus didn't remember being born, but the process didn't seem very appealing so the boy did have reason to protest. He locked eyes with Harry and could have sworn he saw his eyes glow.

He sighed and stepped forward, hating himself for what he was about to do. "James, Lily, I am sorry to break this happy moment but we must consider the Fidelius Charm. Now even more that young Harrison and Katherine were born." Albus said. The new parents frowned at the news but nodded nonetheless.

 **** The Fateful Night - 2 Years Later ****

An unusual cold spread across the deserted streets of Godric's Hollow.

One would expect a street filled with people to celebrate this day. Halloween. An old celebration marked by children, and even indulging adults, partaking in trick-or-treating in costumes. A few jack-o'-lanterns to set the mood. Maybe even a few bon fires to help light the streets in the darkness of the night.

But on the snow covered cobblestone road, no children's voice filled the cold air and no bon fire lit the street. As the clouds drifted apart, letting the dim light on the crescent moon shine across the empty roads, a dark figure appeared in the sky, seemingly floating in midair before it began a slow and steady descent.

It touched the ground with no sound, not even the small sound of snow crushing was heard. The figure was tall, at least 10 feet in height. Covered in a dark hooded and tattered cloak. Tremendous wings convulsing behind it. From beneath the rags emerged a thin, gaunt hand.

The figure gently leaned forward, as if supporting himself in the wall. Through the cracks on the cobblestone, the ivy that had faced so many hardships before started withering from a bright green into an empty black until it crumbled into dust. It landed on the floor, the black contrasting heavily with the pure white snow.

The figure shuddered and the bony, featherless wings disappeared. The dark hooded cloak seemed to tighten around it's frame – even as the figure shrunk down, into the size of an ordinary man. Soon enough, the dementor like figure seemed no different than a person.

He wore a dark business suit, hiding beneath a skinny and frail body. In his right hand, a steel tipped cane. As he ventured down the empty road, his overly large pupils and wrinkled face surveyed his surroundings.

Death had come to Godric's Hollow.

Soon enough, he found himself at the gates of one particular residence. Death looked at the house. To others, it would have been hidden by the powerful fidelius. Invisible, intangible, unplottable. But to Death, it was like looking at something through a transparent veil.

Death sees all.

He moved forward, slipping through the veil with no resistance. He approached the wooden door and kept walking, passing through it like a ghost. He crossed the dimly lit hall and stepped into the warm living room. On the hearth a steady fire blanked the room in warmth. On the wall, hang an enchanted clock.

He had a feeling he would be reaping someone today.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Death's eyes ventured across the room and finally landed on the couple, vividly discussing something in the couch.

"I don't like it, James." Lily said apprehensively, her eyes darting to the stairs that lead to the rooms. "I don't feel comfortable leaving two, two-year old kids, unsupervised."

"Oh, come on Lils." James said in a whiny tone. "They will be fine. The order meeting is only supposed to last an hour. We will be back before they know it."

"I don't know." Lily said uneasy.

"Follow me." James said, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. From behind them, Death followed unseen – invisible to all.

The couple arrived the room the twins shared and gently pried the door open a fraction of an inch. They both peered inside and saw the kids playing with their toy dice cubes together. "See?" James whispered, looking at the calm kids. "There is nothing to be worried about."

"I guess." Lily replied half-heartedly, still feeling unconfutable with the situation. She sighed and eventually relented. They made their way downstairs and approached the burning fire place. The orange fire died and in two bursts of vivid green fire, Lily and James had left the house.

Death went back upstairs and once more passed through the room door as if it was no obstacle. He surveyed the room. Simple. Ordinary. He visited so many nurseries since the dawn of time. They all looked the same. Plain and boring. He looked at the kids and raised a delicate eyebrow when he spotted a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him.

Death narrowed his eyes at the sight. No mortal could see his vessel on earth. He looked at the girl, who seemed to notice nothing and kept playing with her toys – completely undisturbed.

Death moved across the room. Green eyes followed him with a giggle. "Interesting." Death commented, his words heard by the boy and completely disregarded by the girl. Eventually young Harry grew tired and got back to his toys, feeling no discomfort from the supposed stranger in the room.

Death remained in the room for several minutes. No movement in his body as he patiently waited what had drawn him to be here in the first place. "Ah…" Death murmured, feeling the presence of a powerful mortal approaching the house. "Let's see the outcome." Death said, moments before the bedroom door was disintegrated and the towering form of Voldemort stepped into the room.

"So this is it?" Voldemort said, looking pitifully at the two babies that stared back at him. "One of you is supposed to this great savior? To be able to vanquish me?" Voldemort snorted. "I find myself amused. I had to come personally to see this." His red eyes seemed to glow with amusement.

"Now…" He hissed, his lips stretching into a dark smile. "Which one shall I kill first, uhm? Perhaps the boy?" He said, levelling the wand at the dark haired boy. "Someone who performs accidental magic at birth is bound to be strong, no?" He asked with amusement.

He was about to kill him when the boy looked at him and giggled, clapping his hands in joy. "You mock me?" Voldemort hissed, his smile turning sadistic. "Crucio!"

Harry's joyful eyes were replaced with pure pain. He trashed on the floor, wailing and crying desperately. Voldemort smiled cruelly for a few moments before lifting his curse. Harry loud screams were replaced with soft sobs.

"MEANIE!" Katherine cried, throwing the cubes at Voldemort to simply smiled in amusement at her antics.

Suddenly, the lights in the ceiling started flickering and Voldemort himself felt magic blanket over room. He looked back at Harry who now stood up, and looking at Voldemort with hateful eyes. Voldemort nearly flinched. Those eyes were not meant to belong in a child.

The shadows at Harry's feet flickered. "I HATE YOU!" He cried before a piece of his shadow launched itself at Voldemort like a spear.

Voldemort's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, but he didn't allow such emotions to stop him. He flicked his wand, covering his body with an invisible shield to stop the attack. He was completely surprised and shocked beyond belief, when the shadow _slipped_ past his shield and struck him the gut.

Voldemort fell to his knees. Not wounded, for there was no blood. But he felt weak. He felt drained, as if he was slowly withering away into dust. He griped his wand tightly before snarling and blasting Harry backwards. The boy hit the wooden frame of his bed and was momentarily dazed by the heavy blow.

The shadow retracted and Voldemort rose once more, now eyeing the boy with weariness. The ability to use shadows as weapons was not a gift he had ever heard of. A shiver ran up his spine. Maybe the prophecy did have some truth after all. Better end it now, once and for all. He summoned his strength until he was hit in the head with a dice cube from the wailing girl.

"You annoying little creature!" Voldemort snarled, levelling his wand the red haired girl. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light streaked across the room, intending to end the life of Katherine Potter.

But there was one thing Voldemort had not taken into account. Magical twins were very special. They shared a connection few people in the world could ever begin to grasp. Finishing each other's phrases was just a parlor trick.

Emotions were strange things. Harry was too young to fully understand what was happening. But something inside him urged to protect his sister from the stick. Maybe it was his imagination. Maybe it had been love. Or maybe he just didn't want to see his sister hurt like he did. So he did the only thing that came to his mind.

He stepped in, placing himself between the curse and his sister. The killing curse struck him and Harry dropped to the floor instantly. His vivid green eyes now dull and his body unmoving.

Voldemort didn't try to conceal his shock. He stared at the boy, now dead, standing between his wand and Katherine. He hadn't intended on murdering the boy yet and he certainly never expected, not in a million years, that the boy would step in to protect his sister. He shook his head.

"And now, to end it all." Voldemort smiled, pointing the wand one more time at the wailing girl who was shaking Harry's body, begging from him to wake up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light filled the room a second time. The curse struck the girl and rebounded on Voldemort. He had a mere moment to widen his eyes in shock when the rebounded curse struck him and his body fell to the floor like a puppet whose strings were cut. Voldemort's spirit cried in pain and fled.

The girl survived, and the only marking of her being struck by the killing curse was a vertical slash across her left eye.

Death had remained in the room and witnessed the events. So Tom Riddle had found way to avoid his grip. Though the thought severely displeased and angered Death for not getting his soul, he wasn't much worried. Many had tried to escape his grip, but he always found a way. You can't cheat death forever.

Next to him, stood Harry's spirit who was looking at his distressed sister in worry. He turned to face death. "She safe?" He asked in fear, not for himself, but for his sister.

Death looked at him. "Yes, young Harry. Your sister will live." Death replied, draping a hand over the boy's shoulders. The boy nodded and allowed Death to guide him out of the room.

Just before Death was about to leave the room, his eyes caught the top of the door frame. There, engraved on the wall, stood a phrase.

 _The last enemy to be destroyed is death…_

"Interesting." Death said, looking at Harry who watched him with confusion. "So you are one of Ignotus's sons." Harry crunched his eyebrows in confusion and simply shrugged his shoulders.

Then, a cunning glint appeared in Death's eyes. "Yes…" Death murmured. "That could work indeed."

"Look at me, young Harry." Death said. "I do not like those who escape my grip. Those who go against the natural order of things. Those that violate laws set before the dawn of men himself." The smile that spread across Death's face was terrifying and something much more sinister than Voldemort could even hope to achieve.

"You will live, Harrison James Potter. You. Will. Live!" Death said before vanishing out of sight.

Harry's body drew a sharp breath before lambent green eyes snapped open.

 **Be sure to leave a comment!**

I have a general plan for this story and like I said on the author notes, it will include a necromancer Harry. Death will come to play an important role later in the story.


	2. Book 0-Bonding

**DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

 _ **Cogita Mori (Remember Death)**_

 _ **Book 0: Childhood**_

 _ **Chapter 02 - Bonding**_

 **-** _ **In the end, Death claims us all!**_

 **** Previously ****

" _Look at me, young Harry." Death said. "I do not like those who escape my grip. Those who go against the natural order of things. Those that violate laws set before the dawn of men himself." The smile that spread across Death's face was terrifying and something much more sinister than Voldemort could even hope to achieve._

" _You will live, Harrison James Potter. You. Will. Live!" Death said before vanishing out of sight._

 _Harry's body drew a sharp breath before lambent green eyes snapped open._

 **** Now ****

"I hate these update meetings." Lily mumbled as she stepped out of the floo, followed shortly by her husband. "Always someone dead or some attack with dozens of causalities. When will it end, James?" Lily shivered.

"I don't know, Lils." James replied, rubbing his hand over her shoulder. "But you heard what Albus said about the prophecy. Voldemort will be vanquished; it is only a matter of time."

"Time…" Lily muttered. "How many people are going to die until then." She sighed. "I'm going to see the kids."

James watched her leave the living the room and ran a hand through his untamable dark hair. He let out a sigh and fell to the couch, his mind going over the contents of the meeting. Lily was right. This war was taking too long.

James was let out of his thoughts when Lily let out a blood curling shriek. James jumped from the couch, nearly hitting his leg on the coffee table before sprinting as fast as he could – out of the living room, up the stairs and into the bed room the twins shared.

He approached the bedroom and the first thing he noticed was the lack of door. He stepped inside to see Lily curled in the corner, holding her babies in her arms while staring the cold corpse lying in the middle of the floor. James stared at the body. Beneath a black hooded cloak lay someone pale, with jet black hair and dark, hollow eyes.

"Bloody hell!" James whispered, looking at Voldemort. He poked the corpse with his foot, hastily pulling it back and watching it like a hawk, as if expecting any movement. When the corpse remained woefully still, James let out a brief sigh of relief and looked towards his still alive kids, crying in their mother's arms.

"Are they hurt?" James asked softly, draping his arms over Lily and the kids and hugging them all.

"I-I don't know." Lily sobbed softly. "Harry seems fine but Katie has a small wound across her right eye."

James sighed in relief, thanking and cursing whoever prophesized Voldemort's conqueror. Cursing for if not for the prophecy, his kids wouldn't be targeted so openly, and thanking that the prophecy was somehow correct. Katie had vanquished Lord Voldemort. "It's going to be alright. He's dead and we are all alive and well. I'm going to call Albus."

"Wait." James stopped at the door's threshold. "T-Take it away." Lily said, eyeing the body with disdain and anger.

James said nothing, flicking his wand and watching Voldemort's body rise. With another flick the body was removed from the door. James stepped into the living and didn't even bother lowering the body with care. He simply stopped the spell and Voldemort's body fell to the floor with a thump sound. One final flick and the body was banished against the corner.

James grabbed a handful of floo powder before throwing at the fireplace. "Albus's Office." James intoned.

"James." Albus's voice echoed from the fireplace. "Have you forgotten something?"

"No. I –" James paused. How did one go about explaining that the greatest dark lord in recent times was lying dead in his living room? "Voldemort came for the twins." James said softly and Albus's face seemed to pale. James didn't get any other word in as Albus appeared in the middle of the room in a flash of fire.

His old and weary eyes scanned the room and immediately landed on the corpse tucked away in the corner. Tom's face may have aged slightly but he still recognized his old student. " _Homenum Revelio"_ Albus whispered and immediately felt four presences in the house. One standing behind him and three more upstairs.

Albus seemed to sigh in relief and felt for the first time in many years a measure of peace. Tom was gone, for now. He turned backwards only to see James staring at Tom's cold corpse.

"Look at it." James whispered. "The most powerful dark lord in recent times. And there he lies."

"However powerful Voldemort may be, he is still human, James." Albus chuckled.

James's face paled. " _Is_?" He hissed.

"I'm afraid that it is true." Albus replied solemnly. "Voldemort would have taken steps to ensure he would not go down so easily. I am afraid this is not the last time we will see him."

"What am I going to do with that?" James said, pointing to the body.

"I will take care of it, rest assured. Are young Harry and Katie well?" Albus asked, intending to know who the final savior was.

"Yes, they are alright. Come on, Albus." James replied, heading upstairs. But even as he walked, he couldn't help but to keep Voldemort's corpse on the corner of his eyes as if he expected the dark lord to rise any moment.

Albus stepped through the destroyed entrance and into the room. Lily seemed to have calmed her children down and was now fussing over young Katie's wound. "Albus." Lily said, noticing the old wizard in the room. "Thank Merlin you came. This is dark magic. I can't get the wound to seal up. I might need to go to St. Mundo's." Lily said sharply.

Fawkes, who had remained perched in Albus's shoulder during this ordeal, hoped from his master and landed on the floor. He wobbled to young Katie that at the age of two was smaller than the immortal phoenix. Fawkes lowered his head and gently dropped a single tear in Katie's forehead.

The tear slithered downwards, passing over the vertical slash on her left eye and healing the wound. Lily seemed to sigh in relief and patted the bird on the head. "Thank you, Fawkes." Lily smiled and the bird cried softly, before flying back to Albus's shoulder.

"Dark magic is notoriously hard to heal." Albus said, staring at the scar in Katie's eyes. "She will have that scar for the rest of her life."

"A small price to pay for her life." Lily replied bitterly. "Voldemort found us, Albus. How did he manage that?"

"I am afraid the answer is clear, my dear." Albus answered sadly. "While I would not like to believe that young Peter betrayed you, you know that the secret can only be reveled voluntarily by the wizard. It cannot be coerced by force."

"THAT RAT." James snarled. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON H-"

"You will do nothing." Lily hissed. "My children are alive and I don't care for petty vendettas right now."

"Indeed." Albus mused, looking at Harry who seemed unusually quiet for a two-year-old. "Did young Harry always have that mark?"

"What mark?"

Albus motioned at young Harry's hand. And there, emblazed in the back of his right hand was a pitch-black imprint. It seemed like a simple broken circle at first, but if you looked more carefully, you would notice small details – small scales along the dark lines and fangs on the end. It looked like a snake about to bite its tail.

"Where did you get this, Harry?" Lily said, picking up his hand and softly rubbing the skin of his hand, hoping to be a simple smudge. But however forcefully Lily rubbed the skin, the dark ink moved right alongside it.

" _The Ouroboros Mark._ " Albus mused in thought, peering into the mark more closely. " _One of the oldest mystical symbols known to mankind."_

"He gave it to me." Harry replied with a soft smile.

"Who gave it to you, Harry?" Albus said, curiosity blossoming behind his eyes. Katie may have vanquished Voldemort and got a scar to prove it, but young Harry seemed to have a mark of his own.

"The man in the black suit." Harry said.

"What man, Harry?" Lily asked, gripping James arm tightly.

Harry seemed to think but was unable to properly answer his question. That was until his eyes landed on Albus's wand, firmly gripped in his hand. "He gave you something too." Harry said, looking at the Elder Wand.

"He gave you that stick." Harry said happily, staring at the Elder Wand, a gift from Death itself.

Albus's blood ran cold and he felt a shiver crawl up his spine. Had the boy really met Death?

 **** Later that Night ****

Lily laid on her bed, her green eyes observing the darkness and seemingly fixed on the wooden ceiling. She rolled to the side and turned her head to the window, looking at the faint light coming from the moon. She turned to face the ceiling again, silently observing the tiny crack that ran over the rough wood and disappeared in the corner.

"This sucks." Lily said to the darkness of the room. She sighed and turned to the opposite side once more, trying to clear her head of the endless train of thoughts. Next to her, James slept peacefully, as if the events that had occurred mere hours ago were long into the past, and long forgotten.

She shook her head and sat up on the bed. She tossed the warm blankets to the side and hopped out of bed. Even through the lack of light she managed to cross the room with practiced ease. As she approached the door, the wooden door opened itself and she walked out the dark bedroom and into the even darker corridors of the house.

She looked backwards to check if she had awakened James but he remained woefully asleep. She shook her head and stepped outside, heading downstairs into the kitchen. She picked a cup and filled with water before drinking it. The freezing water running down her throat felt like a blessing in the middle of the night.

She still couldn't believe it. Peter had sold them out to Voldemort. She shivered at just the mere thought of losing any of her children. What kind of monster would murder a child in cold blood just for some forsaken prophecy? "And to think we suspected Remus." Lily said bitterly, putting the cup down and heading back upstairs.

On the way up, she decided to check on the kids. She stopped at the entrance and sighed at the lack of door. They would fix this in the morning. She was about to turn back when her eyes caught Katie's empty bed. Fear instantly flooded her heart and she was about to scream for James when she looked at Harry's and found her there.

Katie and Harry were sleeping together, cuddled beneath the sheets.

Lily sighed and felt a small smile reach her face. "She should have come to us." Lily jumped, startled by James sudden appearance.

"They survived a horror together." Lily sighed sadly, watching Harry yawn before putting his arm around Katie and pull her closer. They looked so cute together. "It figured they would seek comfort in each other's arms."

"They are twins, Lily dear." James chuckled softly. "Twins are special."

"How so?" Lily murmured, leaning back into his embrace, still watching the sleeping twins.

"What is this?" James grinned, wrapping his arms around her slim frame and murmuring into her ear. "There is something the know it all doesn't know? I'm shocked!"

"Prat!" She smacked him playfully.

"Anyway." James continued. "Twins are special because they are together since the very beginning. Their magic entwines with the other during their development. It doesn't matter if they are fake twins like Harry and Katie. Magical twins will always share a close bond."

Lily hummed at his words and looked back one more time at the twins before moving out. If James was right, then it would ease her worries a little bit. Just a little! A mother never stops worrying, but at least the twins had each other.

 **** Few months later – Dumbledore's Office ****

Unlike the many rooms scattered across Hogwarts's, Dumbledore's office was one of the warmest. There was some kind of energy, an aura if you allow it, that invited you in. It was a large and beautiful circular room located in the Headmaster's tower. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames.

In the corner, a fire burned warm and brightly, bathing in the office in an orange glow. Near the hearth, perched on top of a golden perch, stood a small Fawkes, no doubt having gone through the rebirth cycle a few days ago. The immortal phoenix crowed happily as it basked in the heat coming from the fire place.

Near the window stood Dumbledore, with his hands clasped firmly behind his back he surveyed the snow filled grounds of Hogwarts, and watched the rising sun on the horizon. He looked backwards, glancing at the small clock in the wall. It was nearly time. He had promised the Potters he would join them for Christmas lunch.

"Do you wish to accompany me, Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the snoozing bird near the fire. When he got no reply from the immortal bird he simply chuckled. "As you wish."

Dumbledore sat down in his desk and began organizing it. There, on top of the enormous claw footed desk, stood books upon books. Some opened while others remained closed in a nearby pile. These books contained some of the darkest and vilest pieces of magic in the known world. These were the kind of books that would get one arrested for simply possessing a specimen in their collection.

He sighed, closing the old tomes and flicking his wand. The books flew away to the shelves in an instant, neatly rearranging themselves. Dumbledore rubbed his temples and sighed once more. Another night of empty searches. He had yet to isolate the source of Voldemort's immortality. No wizard bragged about conquering Death as Tom did.

He was about to get up when he heard the Gargoyle open and wondered who would come to his office at this hour. It was Christmas's day and the school was pretty much empty. He leaned backwards on the comfortable chair and waited patiently for the person to arrive.

Whoever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't the aged form of his younger brother gruffly shoving the wooden door open. The door hit the stone walls of the castle with a loud bang, awaking Fawkes from his restful sleep. The bird crowed unhappily at the man. "Oh, suck it up chicken!" Aberforth barked at Fawkes, getting a disapproving look from Albus.

"What brings you to Hogwarts, dear brother?" Albus asked, stroking his beard and leaning backwards on his comfortable chair.

"Is it true?" Aberforth asked gruffly, waving his wand and conjuring a simple chair to sit down, facing Albus. "Is Voldemort dead?"

"I take it you've read the paper?" Albus asked rhetorically, getting a glare from his brother. Albus sighed and gathered his thoughts before answering. "Dead? No." He said. "Tom is not one to go down so easily. I believe he is still out there, lurking in the shadows, too weak to do anything for now."

"And he will return eventually?" Aberforth asked, filling in the blanks.

"It is only a matter of time." Albus replied regretfully. "Tom is intelligent, powerful and resourceful. There is no doubt in my mind that he will return."

"And then?" Aberforth asked with a sigh. "Is your savior going to defeat him?"

Albus's blood ran cold at his brother's words. "Savior?" Albus asked, regarding his brother carefully.

"Don't play games with me, Albus." Aberforth's old face twisted into a small arrogant smirk. "I was there when that crazy professor you have running around spilled her prophecy. I was the one that sent your little pet death eater running away with his tail between his legs. I believe that young Severus is starting as the Potions Master here at Hogwarts. You always kept your cards close to the deck."

"What do you want, Aberforth?" Albus's voice was hard and cold. "Certainly you have not come here to mock me."

"Indeed I did not." Aberforth replied honestly and looked at Albus straight in the eyes for the first time this morning. "What would you do to defeat Voldemort? To truly vanquish the dark lord permanently?"

"Anything." Albus answered truthfully.

"Even at the expense of fostering something greater and possibly more dangerous?" Aberforth asked slowly, getting a shiver from the headmaster.

"Dear Merlin, Aberforth. Who could possibly be more dangerous than Tom? He is regarded as the most powerful and dangerous dark lord of all time." Albus whispered, looking at Aberforth with akin to disbelief.

Aberforth snorted. " _Grindelwald_." Aberforth spat the name. "was the most powerful dark lord in history until Voldemort came around."

"True enough." Albus replied, dismissing the look of hatred his brother sent him. "But Tom is very different. He _is_ the most brilliant student that ever graced these halls." Albus replied, looking at his brother carefully.

"Why have you come here, Aberforth?" He asked. "I am sure you wouldn't come here just to talk about dark lords."

Aberforth sighed and began reciting.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Albus narrowed his eyes as the prophecy regarding Voldemort's vanquisher echoed in his chambers. "I trust I need not tell you that this is to be kept secret, dear brother." Albus said seriously, getting a snort from his brother.

"As if I would ever get involved in your wars. Look at what happened last time." Aberforth snorted and sighed sadly, and for once Albus did not detect any hint of aggression towards him, but merely a sign of acceptance.

"There is been another prophecy."

As soon as those words left Aberforth's mouth, Albus's heart speed up slightly and his entire attention was focused on his brother. "When?" He asked, swallowing drily.

"The same night, mere minutes after you left." Aberforth replied.

"And you waited nearly 3 years to tell me this?" Albus asked in disbelief.

"And why should I have told you about this? I told you countless times that I want nothing to do with dark lords and your quest to rid the world of them."

"Then why?" Albus asked.

"I was never one to believe in prophecies." Aberforth said and Albus nodded in acceptance. "But you should have seen it, Albus." Aberforth's voice was like a whisper. "You should have heard her, Albus. You could feel the truth in her lips, the power behind her words." He shivered. "I didn't sleep for several days. My mind kept going back to that night."

"What did it say?" Albus asked.

" _The true dark lord approaches…_ "

Albus face paled at the very first line. It already spelled trouble.

" _Born from shadow and death…Born as the Seventh Month dies…He will have terrible power You Know Who know not…and none can stand against him…for he is one with Death itself…"_

"Harry…" Albus's voice was a faint whisper.

" _He comes…as both a God of Creation to calm the world…and a Destroyer, to reduce everything into nothing…the true dark lord approaches…"_

The room was quiet.

"What happened that night, Albus?" Aberforth asked quietly. "No one can survive the killing curse. Don't come at me with fairy tales about love and that non-sense! Something very dark and very powerful protected the Girl-Who-Lived that fateful night."

"I-" Aberforth had very rarely seen his brother without words. He waited patiently and could only be shocked when Albus's face settled into resignation. "We are doomed."

"The boy, Harry. He is the one, isn't he?" Aberforth asked and Albus merely nodded. "The fated most powerful dark lord to ever live is the brother of the Girl-Who-Lived." Aberforth chuckled drily. "Fate is a fickle bitch who dotes on irony."(1)

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Albus asked, feeling as if his old age had suddenly taken its toll. "I'm old, Aberforth. I can't deal with another one when I can barely hold my own against Tom."

"Teach him." Aberforth answered instantly, forcing Albus's eyes to snap to his brother in sheer disbelief.

"I'm sorry?" Albus asked, thinking, hoping he'd misheard his brother.

"For once in your life stopped manipulating everyone around you." Aberforth pleaded, his face turning soft all of a sudden. "Just because he will grow up to become a dark lord, it doesn't mean he will be evil. You were always too soft. Maybe this is the kind of leader Wizarding Britain needs. One strong enough where you couldn't be."

"So teach him, Albus. Properly!" Aberforth said with near plea in his voice. "He is different from Tom. Harry Potter is loved by his parents, his godfather, and his sister. Put your trust in him and teach him."

"But…" Albus paused. "What if…" Albus trailed off, looking at his brother.

"If Harry does indeed turn out like Tom then there is nothing you could ever done. Listen to the prophecy. _He comes…as both a God of Creation to calm the world…and a Destroyer, to reduce everything into nothing_." Aberforth finished, hoping that his brother understood.

"Well…this is one way to ruin one perfect morning." Albus chuckled softly, deep in thought. What other choice did he have? Maybe he should follow his brother's suggestion. If Harry was indeed fated to go down as Tom, then nothing Albus could do would prevent that. But maybe, just maybe, they had a shot at reaching for something greater.

"I will." Albus replied getting a surprise look from Aberforth. "I will help him on his path to greatness. After all, Tom did great things – terrible, yes, but _Great_."

 **** Few hours Later – Potter Household ****

"Albus." Lily's voice rang through the warm living room, cutting through the laughter. "You came." She said happily, wrapping her arms around the old headmaster.

"I promised I would." Albus replied, hugging her back. His eyes trailed around the room. From James and Sirius goofing around, to Remus and McGonagall chatting nearby calmly, and of course, never forgetting the twins. Young Katherine ran across the room giggling like mad as Harry gave chase.

The sheer look of innocence and happiness in Katie's face was enough to warm his heart. "Come join us." Lily said, taking his hand and nearly dragging the old headmaster with her.

"Is it time to open presents?" Katie asked, looking at her mother with her big, shinning green eyes.

"Alright." Lily caved making Katie squeal in delight. "Come along everyone."

"PRESENTS!" Shouted Katie, James and Sirius at the same time and rushed into Christmas tree in the adjoining room.

"They are still children." McGonagall shook her head in disbelief but couldn't help but to crack a small smile.

"Merlin's Balls!" Sirius shouted, startling everyone.

"Language! There are children in the room." McGonagall scowled, smacking her old student in the back of his head.

"Look at it." Sirius whispered and the transfiguration professor turned her head to the tree and blinked. There, at the foot of the tree, were dozens, if not hundreds, of presents. They were neatly stacked up, covering half way up the tree.

"How is this possible?" Lily asked, holding back her grinning daughter and looking at James in surprise. "Is this a prank?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"No." James whispered, looking equally shocked and approaching the tree. He picked up a random present and read the tag.

 _To: The Girl-Who-Lived._

 _From: Freya Atteberry_

 _Thank you for savings us from You-Know-Who._

"Bloody hell!" James whispered, picking up present after present. "There are all addressed to Katie. The Wards!" James said, turning quickly to Dumbledore.

"Are secure." Albus replied quickly, immediately easing his worries. "The Fidelius may be gone but your currents wards would prevent any ill intended mail from coming through. These are all owl posts from the people of Britain to Katie."

"They are all for me?" Katie asked, looking the gigantic pile with glee. The mountain of presents was bigger than her. She giggled and slipped of her mother's arms and ran at the pile of presents.

"Katie!"

"It's fine, Lily, I assure you. Let her have her fun." Albus chuckled watching Katie tear the paper wrapping apart and squealing. Albus looked around the room and finally landed on young Harry Potter that was staring at his sister and the big pile of presents with something akin to sadness and maybe even envy.

Fear gripped Albus heart. Was his path already being set in stone? Albus worries were woefully unnecessary because Katie came running to Harry mere seconds later. She grabbed his hand and dragged Harry with her to the tree. "You take that half and I get this one!" Katie said, crossing her arms and showing her best bossy tone, that for a two-year-old simply left the room laughing loudly.

Harry's sad face disappeared instantly and was replaced with one of pure happiness. Albus couldn't help but to chuckle softly as those vibrant green eyes twinkled with happiness. Maybe he didn't need to be so worried about Harry's future after all. Harry had his sister to take care of him.

 **Be sure to leave a comment!**

(1). From Black Company by Glen Cook.


End file.
